


All's Fair

by OndineInSpace



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, hiddlestoners
Genre: AU, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - British, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Tom Hiddleston Imagine, tom hiddleston drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndineInSpace/pseuds/OndineInSpace
Summary: Your partner Tom has been away on set - but after a long day at work you find he's home. Will things get hot and heavy, or will Tom ruin the mood?My first foray into self-insert fanfic! A quick drabble written for friends. Enjoy!





	All's Fair

You rub your lower back as you shuffle wearily down the dark sidewalk from the Tube station, desperate to take off your heels. What. A. Fucking. Day. But as you turn off to your townhouse, you see a light glowing in the small library window and smile despite yourself.

Tom’s home early from filming.

You skip up the last steps of the stoop, dropping your key ring in excitement. You curse, turning and bending down to search in the dim light, before the front door swings open and large, gentle hands playfully grab your hips from behind. You smile, turning into his embrace. “God, you’re tall” you laugh, stretching on your tiptoes to put your arms around his neck. He grins widely before leaning down to give you a lingering kiss. Suddenly you feel yourself lifted into the air, his chest vibrating with his deep laugh when you squeal. He lifts you like nothing, carrying you into the house like a knight with his lady. You kick off the heels in the foyer, figuring he’s headed for the stairs. But to your surprise he turns right, taking you instead into the warmly lit library. He sets you down in one of the overstuffed leather chairs, your back sinking in. He nuzzles your neck, his deft fingers loosening your tight chignon. Your toes curl into the thick carpet, eyes closing as his hand begins to move lower. Then -

“My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand-”

Your eyes snap open with a groan. You take hold of his shoulders and push him to arms length.

“Dammit, Thomas!”  
He pouts. “But you said I could try again!”  
“Yes, but Romeo? _Really?_ ”  
He sits back on his heels, raising an eyebrow. “What, you want to make a request?”  
You roll your eyes. “No… that takes the romance all out of it. But, I mean, start with Benedick or something, not fucking Romeo.”  
He splutters. “But… but it’s Romeo and Juliet! Universally acknowledged as one of the most romantic plays written!”  
“Yes, and you ruined Romeo-  
“I _ruined_ Romeo-”  
“Yes, you ruined him by-”  
“By what?? Reciting poetry for you-”  
“Every damn day, Thomas-”  
“WAKING YOU UP WITH BLOODY SHAKESPEARE-”  
You stand up, only slightly taller than Tom still on his knees. “It’s romantic, Tom, but god, I’m not a morning person! You’re lucky I love you, jumping around with your tea and sonnets-”  
“Oh, here we go-”  
“At five thirty in the damn morning-”  
“Yes, get it out, by all means-”  
“-I can only be your darling bud of may so many times!”

You stop, panting. You look at each other a long, tense moment, before both dissolving into laughter. He climbs into the chair, pulling you onto his lap. He sighs, resting his forehead on yours.

“So Shakespeare is a no-go for foreplay now, eh?”  
You kiss his cheek. “For now. Possible negotiations in the future…”  
He quirks an eyebrow as he grins. His long fingers start to creep up your skirt. “Negotiations, hmm?”  
Your breath quickens. “You’re not playing fair, Mr. Hiddleston…”  
He gives you a wicked smile as his hand moves higher, making you gasp.

“All’s fair in love and war.”


End file.
